You are my Life
by Phoenix Angel Suyari
Summary: Remy reflects on his relationship with Rogue.


****

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, Marvel does. You are my Life is the property of Michael Jackson and Epic Records.

Remy Lebeau looked over the grounds of the Xavier Institute from his position on the mansion's roof. He sighed. Rogue would never understand. Their fights had been getting worse and he was at his whit's end. Why? Why couldn't she understand the way he felt about her? What she meant to him?

_Once all alone_

I was lost in a world of strangers

No one to trust

On my own, I was lonely

You suddenly appeared

It was cloudy before but now it's all clear

You took away the fear

You brought me back to life

His life had never been an easy one. Then again, as an X-man, what else could he expect? As if life weren't already hard enough, throw being a mutant into the mix. And just to spice things up, add Remy's past. He groaned and lay back against the cool tiles. He'd done a lot of terrible things, as ashamed as he was to admit it, it was the truth. He suddenly realized he carried a lot of emotional baggage. The realization infuriated him. Once he had been untouchable. He would take what he wanted, whatever it may be, simply because he could. His life became a game, albeit a dangerous one. But he was young and carefree. Nothing could stop him. And then there was Rogue.

At first it had all been part of his game, another conquer for the master thief. So when had it all become so real? He couldn't remember falling in love with her, it was practically instantaneous. One minute things were all fun and games, and the next…**BAM!** No, there was no way to deny it. Before he'd met her nothing could touch him. After, he became the most vulnerable man he knew. Rogue meant so much to him, and in his life, that wasn't such a good thing.

__

You are the sun

You make me shine

Or more like the stars

That twinkle at night

You are the moon

That glows in my heart

You're my daytime, my nighttime

My world

You are my life

Remy's love meant passion, intensity, and thrills. But it also meant pain, agony, and death. Anything he had ever loved became instantly threatened the moment he realized his love. He had too much at stake. There were too many secrets. If Rogue had thought the Marauders was bad, what would she do if she found out about… Remy shook his head, clearing his mind of the horrible memories. Not even he wanted to acknowledge them.

Rogue. Loving her had given him a new reason to live. He'd do anything for her; she'd but have to ask. Of course she didn't know that. She only saw what she wanted to see. He could only hope her view of him was changing, because he was hopelessly in love. How could she not know what she meant to him? He'd risked his life for her so many times he couldn't even remember the exact number. Then again, most of the times when she was in danger, it was because of him. Usually the result of some personal vendetta someone had against him. The sweetest part of revenge was to slowly kill the person you hated. Mainly it meant obtaining the most important thing in a person's life and destroying it before their eyes. Obviously, the object was different for different people. For Remy, it was Rogue.

However, after everything, Rogue had always forgiven him. She'd even forgiven him for the whole Marauders ordeal. To top it all off, she'd actually apologized for her reaction. That, above all else shocked him. She hadn't needed to apologize for what she'd done, especially after what he'd done. He closed his eyes and remembered the most important conversation he'd had with her. Moments before the trial, she'd come to rescue him. As he'd tried to persuade her to leave she'd remained as stubborn as usual. Then with a smile he'd never seen, and a fire in her eyes he'd never noticed, she told him something. "Ah love you, unconditionally." Remy brushed at the unbidden tears. After the trial, after she'd said what she had, she'd just left him there. Left him in Antarctica to die. Fortunately, she'd meant what she'd said. They'd gotten back together, with less secrets between them, and life was sweeter.

_Now I wake up everyday_

With this smile upon my face

No more tears, no more pain

'Cause you love me

You help me understand

That love is the answer to all that I am

And I'm a better man

You taught me by sharing your life

Remy sighed. His heart ached. She loved him. He knew she did. Everything about her proved it. She smiled when he entered a room. Went out of her way to get something for him because she knew he'd like it. Every chance she got, she'd slip her hand in his. She would get into ridiculous fights. Like the time she and Betsy were paired to make dinner. They had nearly torn the kitchen apart over whose favorite food was more important, Remy's or Warren's. Remy laughed. Yeah, she loved him. But he couldn't shake the feeling that she didn't love him enough. How could she love him and not accept his love in return? He groaned, remembering their fight. The fight that had sent him to the roof on a cold January night.

They had just finished a near perfect evening. They had gone to the theater, eaten at an expensive French restaurant, and taken a carriage ride through Central Park. The whole time they'd remained as close to each other as possible, snuggling close whenever the chance arose. Standing outside her bedroom door Remy had given into the urge to kiss her. That was his first mistake. Rogue panicked, pulling away from him violently. "Are ya crazy?! Do ya wanna die?" "Cher, Remy only want 't end de evening de right way for once." As soon as he'd said it, he regretted it. Rogue backed into the door, eyes wide. "Rogue, cher, I din' mean it." The tears formed and threatened, and she rubbed them away roughly. "The raht way?! What's wrong with the way we always end our nights?" "Notin' It's jus dat…merde! Can't a man tell de woman he loves how he feels by kissin' her?" "Not when that woman is me Remy!" She began to cry. He instinctively reached for her. She opened the door to her room and ran in, slamming it in his face. He groaned.

Knocking on the door lightly, he sighed. "Go away Remy!" "Rogue, cher, jus listen. Please?" "No!" "Rogue, Remy's sorry. He din' mean it." "But ya do!" she sobbed from behind the door. Remy leaned his forehead against the door in surrender. "Rogue, open de door." "No!" "Come on. Remy say he sorry, what is it now?" She screeched, outraged, and he new this was going badly. "What is it now? What is it now?!" He closed his eyes, waiting like a man before a firing squad. "**_IT_** is the fact that ya didn't mean it Rem. Wheneva ya do sumthin' utterly stupid, ya say yer sorry. An' ah always forgive ya. How long 'd ya think ah'm gonna do that? Forever?!" "Rogue…" "No! Jus go away!" "But cher, de evenings not over yet." "Oh yes it is! Leave Remy! Or do ah have ta kick ya outta the wing?" He thought about this. If she wasn't so upset he'd probably have teased her to do it. But, he knew antagonizing her now would only leave him in pain, and possibly in traction. "D'accord. Remy's going." He turned to leave, and then leaned into the door. "Good night cher. J'taime." He heard her snort. Then he walked away.

And now here he was. Sitting on the roof. Freezing temperatures surrounding his barley clothed body. And yet, he felt nothing but regret. How could things have gone so bad so quickly? How could he fix it?

__

You are the sun

You make me shine

Or like the stars

That twinkle at night

You are the moon

That glows in my heart

You're my daytime, my nighttime

My world

You are my life

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the reason for the evening. With numb fingers he opened the small, black velvet box. The moonlight rushed to the diamond immediately, and began an intimate dance of light. Remy sighed. If she'd reacted so badly to his kiss, how would she have reacted to his proposal? 'She probably run Remy t'ru a wall.' He chuckled. Then sighing, dropped off the roof.

With the skill of the master thief he was, he soundlessly landed on Rogue's balcony. Opening the doors, he slipped into her room. She lay sprawled across her bed, a down comforter haphazardly strune along her body. He walked over to her slowly. 'Ah, cher, if only you knew how much Remy love you. How much he want you to be his.' He walked around her bed, tucking her in. He gave into the urge to brush back her hair, then leaned in and kissed the top of her head. She sighed in her sleep, rolling onto her side, facing him. "Remy…" she called softly. He crouched down beside her. "Remy?" she called out again. "Remy here, cher. He right here." Her face relaxed, and she sighed. "Remy…ah'm sorry…ah didn't mean it…" He ran a hand through her hair. "I know cher. Remy din' mean it either. He sorry." She smiled. "Remy?" "Oui?" "Ah love ya." He smiled. "J'taime. Remy loves you too." Her smile widened, and her body relaxed, sinking into her bed.

__

You gave me strength

When I wasn't strong

You gave me hope when all hope is lost

You opened my eyes when I couldn't see

Love was always waiting here for me

After kissing her once more, Remy stood up. Taking out the ring, he smiled. Taking one last look at her now happily sleeping form, he turned and left. He stopped in the hall. "Well monsieur ring, looks like we still have a chance. We jus have 't be patient, don' we? Chere 'ill come around. Den we'll have our Happily Ever After." The moonlight caught in the ring, causing it to sparkle, almost as if it was winking at him. Satisfied, and giddy once more, Remy began to walk back to his room; holding the ring firmly in his hand. 'Soon Rogue, chere. Real soon.'

__

You are the sun

You make me shine

Or more like the stars 

That twinkle at night

You are the moon

That glows in my heart

You're my daytime, my nighttime

My world

You are the sun

You make me shine

Or more like the stars 

That twinkle at night

You are the moon

That glows in my heart

You're my daytime, my nighttime

My World

****

You are my Life


End file.
